The Basterds
by Xaeons
Summary: This is about a nurse who is part of the basterds and it will cover her life and all of that fun stuff. I don't write often so I apologize if this is bad but it's kinda more for the self-satisfaction to say I've written something. Aldo/Oc
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the forest it had smelled heavily of blood as several men had been cutting the scalps off of dead nazi soldiers. There had been a chill in the air while a younger brunette woman had been leaning against a bridge while wearing an obviously oversized brown leather jacket. She had been holding a rifle in both hands while she stood up and walked amongst her brothers in arms. They had all been stripping dead bodies down, taking their boots off and throwing them into piles. She walked past them as she looked at the men cutting scalps off of the dead men.

When it was all said and done they lined up their captives in a line on their knees, Hirschberg had been the one to stand behind them smiling wickedly at the men in front of him. They had all looked like they were going to cry and were looking at their captors with fear in their eyes. The germans had looked around them seeing there was no escape since there were men with guns pointed at them from above. They saw a single woman standing with a gun pointed at them nearby the entrance underneath the bridge and next to her was who they all assumed was the leader. He removed a bag from his shoulders and lifted it over his head to sit it next to him and as he did so he had asked "Hirschberg send that Kraut Sarge over." Without hesitating Gerold pushed at the sergeant with his gun calmly, "You. C'mon get up," and so the man stood up to slowly make his way over sizing up the other men and woman. His men watched as he moved towards the American leader.

He stands in front of the one in charge and does a salute while speaking in a heavy accent, "Sergeant Werner Rachtman," he then puts his hand down as he waited for instructions from the man sitting in front of him. "Lieutenant Aldo Raine. Please to meetcha," He pause for a moment looking up, "You do know what a sit down means, dontcha Werner?" "Yes," "Then sit down Werner." The German man kept a blank face as he sat down on his legs. "How's your english Werner cause we gotta couple-a fellas who can translate fer ya if need be," Aldo points to a man who is pointing a gun at Werner, "Wicki here, an austrian jew, got the fuck outta munich while the gettin was good. Became an american, got drafted and came here to give y'all the what fer," he then throws a thumb back to the woman behind them, "that there is an american Jew. Speaks pretty good German since her parents came from there. Ended up gettin' deployed with us. She's the best damn nurse i've ever seen," Aldo points again to a man above them on the hillside, "That one up there you might be familiar with, Sergeant Hugo Stiglitz." With that the german man turns to look at him and looks back to Lieutenant Raine, "Of course I'm familiar with Hoogoh Schtiglitz." There was laughter all around him and the woman scoffed and rolled her eyes at him before joining in on the laughter. Aldo began again after the laughter died down, "And I assume you know who we are?" Werner quickly chimes in, "You're Aldo the Apache," every one of the bastards whoops at the statement. Aldo then responds after looking back from his men, "Well Werner if ya've heard of us then ya probably heard we aint inta the prisoner takin business. We're in the killin' nazis business and cousin, business is a boomin." The men all laugh again. "Now that means we have two ways that we can survive this, we either kill ya or we letcha go. Whether or not you leave this ditch alive relies entirely on you. There's an orchard up the way a piece and we know that there's another kraut patrol fucking around up there and if that orchard were to have a coupla crackshots it'd be a snipers god damn de-light." he turned to the girl and nodded with his head for her to come over.

She slung the rifle over her shoulder and walked over to the two men and began to pull out a map before unfolding it in between them both before standing back up to full height glaring at Werner. Aldo turned his attention back to the man in front of him, "If ya ever wanna eat sauerkraut sammich again you're gonna point out here on this map where they are. You gotta tell me where they are, how many there are and you gotta tell me what kinda artillery they have." Werner looks up at the woman and then Aldo before looking seriously at the map. The girl was slightly shocked as he looked like he was about to actually tell them everything they wanted to know but oh how wrong she was.

Werner looks back at Aldo while letting out air like he was laughing, "You can't expect me to divulge information that would put german lives in danger," The girls face dropped, "That's exactly what we expect you to do you fuck." Aldo whipped his head towards her and shook his head in agreement, "Now Werner i gotta know about germans hiding in trees, you need to tell me and you need to tell me right now," his voice was steady and strong. "You need to point that fanger of yours down on this here map and tell me everything I need to know." Werner then lifts his hand up before putting it on his chest over his heart, "I respectfully refuse, sir." The brunette lets out a laugh and under her breath says, "You're gonna regret that," and walks away smirking when she hears the bat on the stone walls inside the bridge. She heads over to Wicki waiting for the show to begin. She hears Aldo do his speech on the bear jew and right after that does Donny come out looking larger than life in his white wife beater and army green pants. He had a thing for dramatics when he walked up to the Sergeant before beating him to death with his bat. They all cheered. After that was all said and done they had gone and slaughtered the men in the orchard and decided to go a bit further away before setting up camp for the night.

The hustle and bustle of setting up camp ended just before nightfall. The two unlucky men who were chosen to do guard duty had been Kagen and Sakowitz, they got to miss out on getting warm dinner. Ration packs were handed out by a smaller man named Utivich. Miriam grabbed hers from him and gave a small smile because Utivich had been her favorite and one of the few she got along with the most since he was one of the few men who didn't try to flirt with her. She sat down at the fire near the other men and set her rations to the side before shrugging off the leather jacket and handing it to Donny who was sat next to her, "Here Donnowitz. You'll catch a cold if you don't wear your damn jacket." He gave her a look and she immediately regretted trying to give his jacket back. He opened his mouth and a cocky comment came out with a thick Boston accent, "Ah so ya do care about little ole me." "Donnowitz, I have never said i don't care about you. I have, in fact, told you i will never care about going on a date with you." "So then what are ya gonna do after the war, huh? You don't have anybody waiting for ya back home. I'd wait for ya. As a matter of fact i'm still waitin' for ya to say yes." She stood up with her food again to move over towards Utivich and sat down, "Donnowitz I really don't know how to say this for the 50th time… but the answer is still no." "C'mon doll you can call me Donny, I don't mind." "As much fun as calling you donny and going on a date sounds, i'd rather be boring and say no. Again." "One of these days you'll change your mind," He stood up smirking and went back to his bed roll to sleep. He turned around one last time, "Now if ya change ya mind, you know where to find me." He ended his comment with a wink while Miriam rolled her eyes and the rest of the men laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello! It's been a hot minute because I've been moving and on top of that I've been trying to figure out how this site works and I'm failing. That being said, here's a new chapter! 3)

It had been an odd couple of months for Miriam since she joined up with the basterds, not that she had much choice. She had been handpicked by Aldo and had been told by him many times that she was his one and only choice for this job. She had always wondered why he picked her out of the others in the lineup. The other women seemed to have better qualifications for the job, and yet, he picked her. "It's cause when I met up with the other women, they didn't have the same look in their eyes, the way you did. They were there for the job, you were there for much more than that," he told her. She looked up to him ever since that day.

She moved up in the basterds ranks quickly as she was seen as one of the men. The Nazis that mocked her for dressing like a man soon got their lights knocked out by Donny or viciously mocked and tortured by the other men, namely Stiglitz. Just like the other men she had to earn her keep too and not just by patching the men up when they got hurt, she was also expected to get the scalps of 100 Nazis. She got better the longer she was with them.

There came a point where the men decided to try and get with Miriam. Aldo was not impressed. They'd flirt and he'd give them a look from afar but sadly for him, they'd be too busy trying their hand at flirting. Donny was especially blind when it came to that and the other men decided to take bets on how long it'd take before Aldo tore him a new one. Hugo and Wicki were the ones to start said bets.

A thick Boston accent cuts through the air, "So, uh doll, I've been thinkin' about our date when we get back…" Miriam stopped sewing the stitches in his arm before raising an eyebrow, "Yeah what about it?" Donny turned to look back at her, "I was thinkin' about taking ya to a ball game. Think you'll like that?" She stopped herself from laughing and tightened the ponytail holding her long dark brown hair. He noticed her reaction immediately and turned back to his original position, "hardy har har, laugh all ya want. I take it you're still saying no?" She went back to finishing his stitches, "Donny I am not changing my mind. The answer will always be no." She finished up the last stitch on his arm before patting him on the shoulder, "Right now we cannot be distracted." A set of footsteps came towards the tent. The flap opened and the lieutenant walked in before he sized up the situation. He made a face while rubbing his chin, "Damn good job Miriam," "Thank you, Lieutenant." He nodded at her, "Think you need ta step out a moment, need ta talk to Donowitz a moment," "Of course." She nodded before she stood up and walked outside.

She had made her way over to the other men, finding Wicki and Stiglitz immediately. They both gave each other a look before they all began to speak German. "_Did he try again?" _Wicki started. She nodded, "_Poor bastard doesn't know when to quit. I feel bad though, he always looks so sad," _Hugo had interrupted her when she mentioned that, "_then let him be sad. You gave him the answer, he needs to move on."_ Aldo and Donny both came out of the tent, both headed to the front of camp while Donny called the basterds to attention.

The men and single woman lined up one by one in front of them. Aldo eyed them up, "We got some information about a British spy joinin' our ranks and besides that our little lady here has a little solo mission while we do some waitin' around," Also paused while Miriam had a confused look at that statement. Aldo looked at her as he began to continue, "Now this aint my choice, in fact I think it's a stupid fuckin' decision but what the brass says is what we do," he looked around. He looked at Donny's clearly irritated face and went back to the line of soldiers in front of him, "Miriam, you have a solo mission while we wait for our contact. We'll meet back up when we get the information we need and go from there. Sound good?" The rest of the group yelled 'yes sir' back.


End file.
